Sales and installation of home security systems continue to rise within the U.S. In addition, with the rise of home automation systems, these two systems are interconnected, if not wholly integrated, in many cases. Nonetheless, according to some sources, burglaries occur about every 15 seconds. About 60 percent of burglars use forcible entry to get inside a residence, and about 30 percent enter through unlock doors. The Bureau of Justice Statistics, Special Reports, states that a household member was home in approximately 28 percent of the burglaries (See, http://www.bjs.gov/content/pub/pdf/vdhb.pdf). In many cases, even though the house was “armed” with sophisticated alarm and home automation systems, the alarms were not turned on, activated, and/or monitored.
In addition to armed intruders, there are other sources of danger to those in the home or office environment. These can include things such as fire, carbon monoxide poisoning, radon, mold, and other airborne toxins. Things that might be innocuous or even useful in once instance (natural gas), can be fairly deadly in other cases. While there are some systems/devices (e.g., fire/smoke detectors) that can protect home inhabitants from one or more, or even several of these potential sources of “mayhem,” none can offer an entire suite of integrated home protection. Further, even if one or more of the systems/devices described above were set-up correctly, enabled, and left on, many of these devices use batteries for primary and/or back-up/emergency power, and these batteries are often not replaced on a timely basis. Thus, there is the possibility of a home security system or suite of devices one or more parts of which can be completely useless, sometimes at the most critical of times.
As such, there are certain problems, with the conventional systems/solutions/devices described above. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods, modes and systems for a micro, autonomously-operated aerial vehicle/drone for use in home safety, and security using internal and external positioning methods and systems.